


Undesirable

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Harry Potter, F/F, Girl Penis, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Veela Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: From a young age Hermione had been alone. Friends were fictional and family was a far away dream but on her sixteen birthday she meets her twin brother and their mother. The woman who outlived five husbands and terrifyingly adept at ending anyone who stood between her and her children and never getting caught. So how did Hermione end up in the muggle world under a powerful glamour raised by the state? Look out here comes Mama Zabini and she isn't happy.
Relationships: Apolline Delacour/Mrs Zabini, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure who I will pair Hermione up with eventually as of now it will be a multi femslash until the right woman comes along I suppose.
> 
> This fic is sorta dark, talks about depression and abuse. (No sexual abuse though.)
> 
> As per every fic I write all characters are OOC due to this being fanfiction. There is plenty of femslash and maybe graphic lesbian sex with and without girlpenis. 
> 
> Don't like don't read.

She couldn’t believe it. Years of judgemental glares and snide comments from her time in numerous children homes had hardened her heart and left her with a black gaping hole in her chest. Children can be cruel, behaviour leant from parents and authority figures and adults were the worst. Their harsh tones and haughty attitudes had stolen the confidence she ever had.

Nasty remarks made about her unseemly bushy curls that tangled into a birds nest. Her small stature was mocked, a child at her age should be taller, more feminine. Her plain brown eyes, curious about the world was accused of being nosy. Her only escape came in the form of books, her friends fictional characters in far away fantasy lands.

As a young girl she would sit hidden in the shadows by the stairs listening to one of her few foster parents berate her. The mother had expressed her desire of ridden the girl from their home. The father laughed in reply, he didn’t want the brunette to be taken back just yet. If wasn’t from a misplaced sense of duty, it was about the big pay check they got each month for housing the unfortunate children like herself.

Then came Hogwarts. A fresh start Hermione thought. The moment she stepped foot in the magical world she had realised that she may be in a different environment but the nightmare was still hovering over her. The unpleasantness of human kind continued to wear her down. New insults inflicted on her by her peers.

Mudblood. Miss know it all. Scum, then again she heard that one before. Freak.

Every insult, every dirty look left its scar. The feeling of worthlessness was now a familiar companion. She stopped reaching out, stopped trying to fit in, she was and always would be an outsider looking in.

Maybe that’s how she found herself drinking alone on her sixteen birthday in a rundown pub on the outskirts of London. Frequented by depressed and lonely patrons. No one looked twice as the young Slytherin drowned her sorrows in a bottle of cheap vodka.

The taste was vile, kind of like drinking nail polish remover but it didn’t stop her from taking a long sip from the glass neck. The clear liquor burning down her throat and settling like lead in her empty stomach.

Yesterday she had received upsetting news and with no one to comfort her Hermione had unearthed her savings and used what little allowance she got from her social worker to buy her illegally obtained drink. Her first time trying alcohol and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. It was quite enjoyable to feel her mind numbing and her small body floating, the more she drank the more she felt free.

Trudy, the stern social worker and a squib perfect person to deal with the likes of her. The grey haired woman had been in charge of her case since she was found abandoned as a young baby. Near death and hospitalized with no name. She wasn’t sure who named her Hermione but the surname she had been given by a couple who adopted her when she was a 1 year and returned abruptly not a year later.

_The cafe was empty when Hermione took her sit across from Trudy. Two cups of tea waiting for them._

_“I’ll get right to it. As you know when you were found as a child you had no identity and a birth certificate was unable to be located.”_

_She nodded, already knowing all this._

_“I have been speaking with that Headmaster of yours and we have decide it to be best for you to remain in the wizarding world. You turn majority in 3 years and it’s better for all those involved that you continue making your future around others such as yourself.”_

_Hermione pressed her lips tightly together to stop the retort from escaping. People like her didn’t get a choice in any aspects of their lives, they did as they were told or risk disappearing in the fragile cracks that lined the justice system._

_“Tomorrow afternoon you will be collected and..”_

_Unable to hold her tongue anymore lest she ended up biting it off. “Where will I be staying? The wizarding world to my knowledge doesn’t have a place for unwanted bastards like me.”_

_Trudy shifted in the plastic seat, discomfort evident on her wrinkled face. “Yes, well Mr Dumbledore has informed me you shall be taken care of._ ”

Taken care of in the wizarding world could mean anything. She barely had interactions with the elderly wizard since he came to inform of her of being a witch and even then the man could barely look her in the eye.

So here she was pleasantly buzzed, swaying in her seat as she giggled to herself. Trudy couldn’t wait to leave fast enough nearly tripping over a chair leg in her haste to be gone.

“Miss Granger.” An angelic voice startled her.

Hermione swung around a bit to fast and grabbed the table top to stop her sudden descent to the grimy floor.

“Good grief girl. You’re drunk.” Strong arms steadied her. Leather cladded thighs looked back at her as she squirmed in the tatty leather seat.

Squinting slightly she lifted her head, just barely focusing on the tall figure before her. Long platinum blonde hair tied back revealed the most stunning blue eyes she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Full ruby red lips pulled into a frown and high cheek bones framing her lips.

The woman was wearing tight form fitting robes that hugged her jealousy induced curves. She licked her dry lips at the enticing full set of breasts rising with each breath.

Damn she was extremely attractive. Though she reminded the brunette of another blonde bugger in her House.

“Come on my dear, we need to be going,” the angel coaxed her out of the seat.

Grabbing the bottle in her grip, she stumbled out the dimly lit pub and planted face first into a brick wall. Or so she thought.

The brick wall moved back. “Told you she was here mother,” the deep voice of her nemesis greeted. Draco fucking Malfoy. Pureblooded asshole.

“You.. you.. you,” she slurred, stabbing her finger in the blonde ferrets chest.

The beautiful angel circled an arm around her waist. “Now’s not the time to gloat son. Let’s get Hermione back before it gets to dark to see,” she scolded the taller ferret.

“You.. in.. troubless.” Hermione giggled, waving the glass bottle around. The vodka sloshing out the neck and over her top.

The ferret huffed snatching the top of her drink. A slightly one sided tug of war broke out, being drunk didn’t help and her body refused to cooperate.

“Gib.. gib it.. Ferset..” lurching towards the smirking ferret with her treasure in his slimy grasp until the angel grabbed her from behind.

The next minute she was being squeezed through a tight tube. The sickening pull behind her navel told her they had side longed apparited.

Hermione collapsed to the cool tiles underneath her feet. Turning her head in time to bring up the poisonous concoction and splashing onto the ground and to her amusement on the ferrets rather expensive looking loafers.

“Fuck sake Granger.” Ferret whined jumping back from the splash zone. The angel slapped him on the back of his head. “What the hell mother?”

That did not sit well with the angry angel as he earned himself another sharp slap. Hermione laughed still splayed out on the ground.

Several set of footsteps echoed into the stark out foyer that they had landed in. The angel flick her wand and the mess disappeared from the floor and to her surprise her clothing.

“Ah I see you have made it back safely. Something wrong with Miss Granger?”

Feeling slightly more sober Hermione pushed up on to her feet. “Fuck me it’s you,” she quietly muttered upon seeing the Headmaster. Though she wasn’t as quiet as she thought judging from the gawking she was receiving.

“Why don’t we take this into the drawing room? I fear Miss Granger may collapse again,” the angel politely gestured for the strange entourage to follow her down the long hall.

Having no choice but to follow Hermione slowly wandered after the firm backside that caught her eye.

She froze in fear at the crowded room. Every eye turned to the new arrival, she could see them judging her. Well fuck them she didn’t ask to be here.

“Wotcher I’m Tonks,” a pink haired witch grinned. “From what the others say I have to say I’m disappointed.” she seemed friendly, nice even.

Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Harry and Ron say you’re a freak not sure how they came to that conclusion..” Tonks trailed off as the dunderheaded duo staggered up to them.

“Oi Tonks what the hell you doing with her?” Ronald Weasley grumbled sneering at Hermione with such disdain she wondered if his face will freeze that way. “This freak will perv on you.. if you don’t believe me ask Malfoy.”

His loud voice was fast gaining attention. Professors McGonagall and Snape turned towards them, the latter glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill she would be dead twice over.

Hermione swallowed down the lump on her throat. Malfoy no doubt told everyone about her sexuality. Not that it mattered no one wanted to get close to her anyway, she would die a virgin on top of being a lesbian.

“Is there a problem here?” the angel, no not an angel asked in an voice devoid of emotion.

Now looking through more sober eyes Hermione noticed the platinum blonde woman was Lady Malfoy, her bullies mother. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Why is this freak here? She doesn’t belong here.” Harry Potter, boy wonder echoed his idiot friends sentiments.

The room fell silent and surprise surprise no one stood up for her, no one scolded the morons either.

“Don’t worry I’m not sticking around. So don’t panic on being around this freak Potter.” Hermione coldly retorted.

Most of her life she had suffered from severe depression and she could feel the darkness clawing its way around her mind. She needed to find somewhere safe before the breakdown took hold.

Rushing out the door Hermione ran past a confused Malfoy and shoved her way out the double doors of the entrance.

The gravel beneath her feet crunched in protest as she stumbled to the iron gate surrounding the grounds.

“The gates will not open Granger. Hardly worth the effect if the gates just opened for anyone especially as we are at war,” Malfoy haughtily called out to her.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, her heart felt like it was in a vice grip. A soft sob wracked her chest, dropping to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

“Are.. are you crying?” the boy sounded nervous. Unsure. “Look just ignore them, yeah. Potter and weasel are fools and.. you are superior to them in everything and hell you’re better in magic than most of us.”

Despite herself Hermione let out a wet chuckle. “Bet that was difficult for you to say Malfoy.”

He laughed. “Kind of but not because of.. well don’t.. what I mean to say is that I don’t care what your blood status is. I was a bastard to you for no other reason but jealously. You came to this world with no prior knowledge about magic and you thrived. Top of our class, hell top of the school of I’m being honest.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Malfoy. The young Malfoy heir was looking regretfully at her. She could see the honesty in his eyes.

“I thought you hated mudbloods Malfoy? You come from a death eaters family, stop me if I’m wrong.”

He raised his brow, “if you haven’t noticed Granger the entire fucking Order is residing in my home planning a strike against You Know Who. Yeah my father us a death eater that’s true but my mother isn’t one and nor is my grandparents. I hate Lucius, the bastard has caused nothing but misery and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made your years at Hogwarts a living hell, you don’t deserve that and you have every right to hate me Granger.”

“The thing is Malfoy I don’t hate you,” the truth came out before she could even think it through. “I know what it is like to be hated for something out of your control. If you haven’t noticed I don’t have anyone so I know what it’s like to be a lone.”

Malfoy cleared his throat, shifting his weight to his other foot. “What about your parents? Surely you have them and they lo..”

The empty laugh emerged before she could stop it.

“What?”

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she looked him in the eye. “Sorry I wasn’t laughing at you. Its just I don’t have parents Malfoy. I was raised in children homes.”

The burrowed brow nearly made her laugh again. “Children homes. What on Salazar beard are children homes?”

“A group home for unwanted children. We are cared for by the state. Sometimes children get a new family but.. I.. never did.” She looked away back towards the large manor looking over them. Small blonde peacocks pecking at the ground. “Coming to Hogwarts, finding out I was a witch.. it was meant to be my fresh start or second chance I suppose.”

“But you never did, did you?”

She shook her head. “Same old shit just a different setting. Today is my birthday, I’m sixteen. I don’t feel older just tired, tired of fighting in a world that doesn’t want me.”

Unaware to the two young Slytherin students, two women stood in the shadows listening to the brunette’s heartfelt confession.

“What do you mean Granger?” the worry in his voice was evident.

She shrugged noncommittally. “I’m not welcome here Malfoy, I’m not wanted in either world and I’m scared. I don’t want to be left outside anymore.”

Uncharacteristically of Malfoy he pushed away his own discomfort and knelt down in front of the trembling girl he had mercilessly bullied since first year. “I really am sorry, no one deserves the crap you have dealt with.” His steel like eyes watered, throwing caution to the wind he slowly embraced Hermione. He heard the hitch in her breathing as she returned the embrace. “It may not be much but maybe we could be friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just a bit of Hermione, Draco and Ginny interaction.

Draco Malfoy was a mystery to Hermione. Since the strange conversation they had in front of the manor gates the blonde boy had taken it upon himself to act like her bodyguard. The young pureblood certainly made the moronic duo of House lion quiver in their boots when they so much as breathed in her direction.

It has been three days since her birthday and the inner Order members and their families were sat around the dining room table enjoying the glorious feast that the house elves had prepared for lunch.

Draco flanked her right while to her confusion the youngest Weasley and only daughter Ginevra sat on her left. Apparently the redheaded witch had taken a liking to the brunette whilst in school but didn’t have the courage to seek her out due to her loyalty to Gryffindor and the attention seeking Potter brat.

Hermione pushed the mash around her plate, the sounds steel scraping on China paused the in depth conversation that involved the older women close to her end of the table.

“Hermione dear it is rather distracting when you play with your food. Are you not satisfied with your meal?” Lady Malfoy pointedly asked over her the rim of her wine glass. The red liquid swirling inside its confinement could be mistaken for blood.

She shrugged, dropping the cutlery on the plate. She hated being polite for the sake of politeness.

“Acting as a child will not get you anywhere my dear but please do continue I can think up a long list of punishments for you. Just ask Draco if you don’t believe me.”

The colour draining from the boys face said more than words possibly could. Still she refused to cooperate with the quite frankly dominating witch, beautiful as she is.

Her cinnamon orbs scanned the dining table. Food was unappealing to her in that moment but the golden liquid in the crystal bottle that sat just in front of her was very, very tempting.

Slipping her wand from her sleeve, she whispered “accio firewhiskey.” The glass zoomed into her outstretched hand. A triumphant smile spreading across her lips.

Her display of magic didn’t go unnoticed. The table's occupants sat in eerie silence as the young brunette removed the crystal stopper from the bottle.

“Hermione if you so much as take..”

The blonde matriarch was already pissed with her, so what the heck. As she saw it she was already in trouble why not go the full hog. It worked for her when she was younger.

Within a blink of an eye Hermione took a huge mouthful of the fiery wizarding drink and swallowed the liquid fire, scorching the insides of the stomach. Spluttering around the next mouthful, she refused to back down even as the fuming blonde snatched the alcohol from her shaky hands.

Draco had ducked in his seat while Ginny giggled helplessly into her hands much to the motherly frown she was under from her mother.

Nails dug into her arm the taller woman trying to force her out of her seat but Hermione never did things by half. An tactic she often used as a child would now come in very handy. She relaxed her body, making her heavier than before.

Lady Malfoy was stronger than she had any right to be. Undeterred by Hermione’s childish behaviour she pulled the stubborn girl onto her feet and shoved the uncooperative brat out the dining room.

When the grand stairway came into view the Lady of the manor backed the girl up until the backs of her legs caught the bottom step. She pushed down on her shoulders forcing the brunette's backside onto the stairs.

“As you can not believe you shall remain on the naughty step for 16 minutes.” She dropped to her hunches, to meet the girl's eye, her fingers gripping her chin. “If you continue to disobey me dear I will gladly spank that delectable ass of yours.” Blue eyes flashed dangerously.

“Hey, you can’t tell me what to do,” Hermione groused. “You wouldn’t dare touch a filthy mudblood like me.” She knew she was sounding childish but once in her life she actually wanted to be the one acting out for a change.

“A word of warning dear I couldn’t care less about your blood if I had a problem with you, you wouldn’t be inside my home.” She growled, tightening her grip on the girl’s chin. “I know you’re no mudblood but push me my dear and I will bite.”

Two minutes into her sentence Draco and Ginny decided to join her.

“That was bloody hilarious mione, you should of saw ole McGonagall’s face I thought she was going to have a heartache,” Ginny laughed nudging both her and Draco.

“To be fair I thought mother was going to pull your panties down and spank you right in front of everyone..” Draco coughed at the scandalous look he received from the redhead. “What? Mother got permission first.”

“Oh, hell no Malfoy. You don’t get to leave us hanging. Who got spanked?”

He rolled his eyes, the twitch of his lips gave away his stern exterior. “Mother caught Pansy stealing elfish wine out the cellar last summer. To be honest it was Blaise’s fault, he dared her. Anyway mother called us to the parlour and to our shock Pansy was bent over the desk, her panties gone and mother started to smack her ass with a wooden paddle. All while lecturing us about stealing alcohol from father's special stash."

Ginny howled in laughter grabbing her sides as tears spilled down her freckled cheeks.

Hermione smiled. “Is your mother a dominatrix?”

Draco mocked gasped in horror. “Eww Granger my poor delicate ears.. why would you subject me to that awful imagine. Though I can admit mother is terrifying.." The odd grin the brunette flashed him caused the boy to falter. "Oh no I know that face Granger and I forbid you on pushing her buttons.. you won’t like it.”

His warning fell on deaf eyes. Who could blame her that woman is far to enticing just for Hermione to be a good obedient little girl.

The click of heels echoing on the tiled floor stopped their conversation. Draco stiffened at the sight of his mother baring down upon the trio.

“Last I checked I only had Hermione in time out.” Speak of the devil and she shall appear. “Though if you miss my punishments son I could always find you some new ones.” That predatory smile was devilishly stunning.

"Lady Malfoy you are looking very dominating tonight," Ginny chimed in much to the her friend's horror. "Hermione was saying how she would enjoy.." Draco slapped his hand over her mouth, frantically shaking his head.

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her gaze drifted to the quiet brunette who had a cheeky grin on her lips as she peered at the older witch from under her lashes.

"I don't think I want to know what you three where doing. Your mother is in need of your services Ginerva and take Draco with you." Dismissing them with a wave of her hand, she turned back to Hermione. "There is someone who would like to meet you my dear." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know Italian so I got it off Google translator, sorry if it's wrong.
> 
> I know Apolline Delacour in Canon is a half Veela but in my story she is a full Veelas. Also Veelas only Mate with women not men. (Again not Canon.) Incase anyone complains.

His twin sister. He was finally getting to meet his twin sister or in this case reintroducing himself to the girl that was bullied cruelly by their peers, the same sister that was stolen from their crib at a week old. Blaise had grown up knowing a piece of him was missing and he knew it had to do with Hermione. Hermione Granger mocked for her superior intelligent, mockery for her small stature, she could pass as a second year with her height which she got from their mother. The cruel remarks about her birds nest of a hair – that should of been a warning thinking back now, no white person had that much bad luck taming their hair but a black woman did especially Zabini women.

The near dizzy pacing his mother was treading in the lush carpet of the private parlour at Malfoy Manor showed her nervousness. Today was the day that he hoped all this life would come to pass now a reality.

Anthemia Zabini best known by the wizarding world as a man eater, the black widow and the seductive murderess. But to him she was his mother, a woman heart broken and angry at the loss of her daughter. Even with their shared loss she was the most protective and attentive mother any child would be lucky to have.

She was a beautiful woman that attracted plenty of men and women. Her long curly black hair reached the middle of her back when she allowed it loose from her tight bun. Emerald green eyes that seemed cold and calculating to an average person but on closer inspection they held warmth and intelligent that rivalled Rowena Ravenclaw, not surprising that she ended up in Ravenclaw in during her Hogwarts years. Embarrassed as he was to admit it his mother had a stunning figure with a full chest that enticed the masses in and suffocated them, well if Draco and Theodore was to be believed.

It was shameful of him but he didn’t really know Hermione well, being in his house as an unknown had led to frequent bullying and endless trouble. He knew she had a love of books and all things knowledge. She despised Potter and Weasley who took great delight in hexing her in the back and ruining her meagre possessions. He knew Hermione was a loner and not by choice, no one had tried to reach out and make her feel welcomed. Even him.

“Io posso sentire i tuoi pensieri figliolo," his mother gently called to him in Italian, bringing him back to the present. She reverted back to Italian when she was either nervous or wanting to hold a conversation in private whilst in public.

(I can hear you thinking son.)

The door to the parlour slid open cutting off his reply. The sophisticated Lady Malfoy stepped into the room, her heels muffled by the carpeted floor, behind her the girl in question slowed her pace upon seeing him, his eyes caught the anxiety written on Hermione’s face.

Anthemia cautiously edged towards her baby girl, tears threatening to fall. “Ciao Hermione è bello incontrarti,” she softly greeted the timid girl in her native tongue. “io sono tua madre.”

(Hello Hermione its good to meet you, I’m your mother.)

Hermione politely curtsied to the famously beautiful woman, she had managed to hide her shock at how short she was. It made her feel safer when someone was looming over her.

She politely accepted the yellowed parchment from the trembling hand of her apparent birth mother. The official ministry of magic seal blazing in red on top of the birth certificate.

_Hermione Allopine Zabini_

_Date of Birth: 15 th September 1980_

_Weight: 5lbs 2oz_

_Blood Status: Half Veela_

_Maternal Mother: Anthemia Zabini_

_Paternal Mother: Allopine Delacour_

_Twin Brother: Blaise Zabini_

_Half Sister: Fleur Delacour_

She was a Veela, half Veela really. An all female race with breath taking beauty and they were mostly white with blonde hair. Full blooded Veela's can turn into bird like creatures. Veela's also have Mates. Female Mates. This was something she couldn't think about right that minute.

“Ciao madre,” Hermione parroted back, the Italian language wasn’t one of her strong suits but she didn’t want to offend the woman. Maybe to herself it was less daunting to say mother in another language instead of the English language.

(Hello mother.)

Suddenly she found herself in the oddly warm embrace of the woman she barely knew. Something wet dripped onto her neck, pulling back she realised her birth mother was crying.

“Hello Hermione I’m glad you’re back where you belong.” Blaise fumbled out, throwing his arms around his sisters shoulders. “I have been looking for you for so long. I had hoped you would come to Hogwarts but I didn’t think you would be under a glamour.”

Something heavy was weighing down on her chest. Her emotions that she thought was long gone came crashing down. Her hardened heart cracking under the pressure. Tears slipped down her cheeks, her lips wobbling in despair.

She stumbled back from the happy reunion or so it should of been. She wasn’t happy, she was broken.

Spinning on her heel she rushed past the concerned blonde hovering by the doors. The hot tears blurred her vision as her legs took her up the stairs and down the many corridors. Anger and hopelessness rammed into her, her breath hitching in her lungs. All her life she had wanted a family of her own, a mother who would love her unconditionally, siblings that would protect her and keep her safe. She didn’t think she would ever have that, it had been just a dream not a hashtag reality.

“Wotcha Hermione. Hermione what’s wrong?” The jovial voice of the young Auror called out to her when she rushed past.

Nymphadora Tonks was a half blooded witch, the niece of Lady Malfoy. Turns out when Hermione left the drawing room on her arrival she had hexed both Potter and Weasley and gave them a good dressing down in front of the entire Order much to their humiliation. The pink haired witch was a Metamorphmagus, a rare ability that was usually associated with generations of inbreeding. The young woman was funny and very clumsy.

The moment she reached her room she dived under the heavy duvet and sobbed her heart out. Curling tightly into a ball, her knees pressed against her chest as she rocked back and forth.

A cold tingle spread through her clenched body. Her muscles screamed in protest, her insides felt like they were melting. She tried to open her mouth to scream but her jaw refused to cooperate.

Someone's arms wrapped around her body tightly. "I got you ma cherie," the soft soothing voice coaxed her tense body to relax.

(My darling.)


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Hermione had remained barricaded in her room, the heavy dresser pushed up against the door. It was laughable seeing how she was currently living with people who could just blast the wooden frame from its hinges with a flick of their wand. However the other occupants that had descended upon the manor house seemed to respect the boundaries she had erected around herself.

An house elf Winky would deliver her meals three times a day. The elf was eccentric with her bright pink tutu slung over her tea towel cladded hips. Winky had excitedly explained that Mistress Cissa told Winky to keep an eye on Hermione and to make sure she ate all her food.

She did with little fuss. Narcissa had been the last person she saw since her impromptu isolation, the aristocratic woman had held her whilst she cried herself to sleep. Not knowing the older witch long but feeling safe, safest she had ever felt in her life had unsettled her. She needed to be near the gorgeous goddess, a warm pulsing thread around her heart tugged in misery the entire week she kept her distance from Narcissa.

Hermione felt hadn’t been ready to be thrown back into the chaos of the Order. Though she felt awful of shutting out her Madre and brother. She had always wanted a family, for as long as she could remember.

Her brother, it was a strange feeling to overcome at the mere thought of the dark skinned wizard being her twin brother. Blaise in his own way to make her feel safer in his presence had slipped notes under her door. Funny jokes, hilarious incidents involving Potter, small things about his life.

_**I’m older by an two hours, we have two different birthdays :) I’m the sun to your moon.** _

Was he trying to flirt with her or did he not realise that the last sentence sounded rather like a bad pick up line. Hermione giggled when she had read the recent note.

_**Scar head missed the fourth step and landed on his fat head. Madre patched him up but not before she subtly threatened boy wonder and warning the boy who lived to serve as Weasels sex slave to stay away from you.** _

Three different nicknames for the irksome golden boy in two sentences was quite a Draco move or maybe the blonde got his insults from Blaise.

_**Draco and I have played who can hex the Potter without getting caught. It turns out a new contender we won't aware of joined our game and won. Ginny is bloody scary but brilliant. Batbogey hex is her speciality and Potter was screaming for so long I thought I had gone deaf by the time he stopped.** _

She definitely could see Ginny howling in laughter at the bespectacled wizard's pain.

_**Madre smirked wickedly when Potter ended up stumbling on Fred and George's prank. He looked like a miniature You Know Who. No nose, bold and fiery red eyes.** _

Now that was a memory she would have to get off Draco or Blaise.

_**Did you know I could of been put in Hufflepuff the talking nutter was off its rocker. Sure glad I ended up in Slytherin.** _

Another parchment fluttered under her door followed by the sound of footsteps wandering away. Hermione crouched picking up the much longer note by far.

_**Interesting fact dear sister – I have missed you my entire life. I hate the heartbroken look that followed our Madre around all our life and I felt your disappearance like a piece of me was ripped away. I hate that you lived a crappy life, snatched away from the childhood you should of had. I hate not being able to see my little sisters real face because she won’t let me in. I love you Hermione, you’re my twin and I’m not giving up, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here when you’re ready.** _

_**Love your twin** _

A tear slipped down her cheek landing on the beautiful script of her brother’s handwriting.

A large floor length mirror caught her attention. The glamour had been lifted a week prior, she never heard of a time limited glamour but then again it could of been because she finally knew the truth of her birth.

Her brunette curls remained the same tangled mess when she was Hermione Granger. Her once cinnamon eyes she despised vanished to a stunning aqua blue. Her complexion darkened to match her brothers but less darker than their Madre.

Another thing that unfortunately remained the same was her short height which she took after her maternal Madre Anthemia.

Straightening her robes Hermione pushed the dresser back to its original place. Her heart hammering in anticipation, she gripped the door handle tightly.

Taking a deep breath the door opened for the first time in seven long and if she was being honest tiresome days.

It was strangely quiet as she walked through the long hall and down the grand staircase. Not a person in sight, no loud banging or shouts coming from the younger members. No stern scolding from the olders. It was twilight zone.

A soft murmuring alerted her to the manors occupants whereabouts. The double doors she found herself in front was slightly open.

She started to back away, she wasn’t a people person on a good day.

“Ciao Hermione.. you’re beautiful, just like Madre,” the happy voice of her brother from behind her turned the room’s sudden attention on to her, the doors sliding fully open.

Nearly everyone was present that she could tell without knowing who was actually who. The large room was some kind of games room from the muggle pool tables set up along the far wall. A bar that the headmaster was currently raiding. The twin Weasleys were playing cards, matching mischievous smirks on their freckled faces.

Hermione caught the sneer Potter shot her. Ronald was unnaturally quiet while Ginny was busy cleaning Draco out of his allowance judging from the galleons stacked by the grinning redheads side of the table.

“Ciao Blaise.. Madre" she softly replied, her blue orbs settling on the anxious filled witch seated beside a very flamboyant Tonks.

Maybe that was a bit of an understatement. The Auror was wearing a bright pink set of robes that matched not only her hair but Winky’s tutu.

Anthemia unaware of her daughter’s scrutiny of her young companion, smiled pulling her daughter into her arms. “I am so happy to see you again.” She pulled back to take a long look at the newly revealed brunette. “Your hair is just like mine. I have products for that Hermione.” She gently combed her fingers through her daughter’s curls. She breathed in the cinnamon spice that wafted from Hermione.


End file.
